1. Technical Field
The present invention is directed to a robust and compact haptic feedback system, more specifically, a haptic system that includes mechanical buttons with traditional haptics contained within a microprocessor controlled haptic feedback driven system.
2. Discussion
To improve and enhance the ability of users to interface with various electronic devices, many manufacturers have added haptic feedback systems to various devices. In general, haptic feedback systems interface with a user via the sense of touch by applying forces, vibrations, and/or motions to the user. While haptic feedback devices can be used in a variety of devices, one particular area where haptic feedback is useful is touch surface such as a decorated surface or a surface that is clear to allow viewing of a display image, more specifically, touch screens). One particular area where haptic feedback is useful is touch screen interfaces or compact mechanical button interfaces, where the ability to visually interact is limited or reduced. For example, operators of vehicles and smaller devices where size is a concern, such as inputs for cell phones and other portable electronic device benefit from the addition of haptic feedback systems. More specifically, haptic feedback systems are very helpful in providing the user with feedback without the use of visual confirmation by the user, or where the input member is too small to easily see, such as a touch surface keypad on a mobile phone. Haptic feedback is very useful in situations where the ability of the user to visually confirm actions may be constrained such as an operator of a mobile vehicle attempting to provide input or change settings on the vehicle, including climate control systems, GPS systems, and entertainment systems. More specifically, in motor vehicles, to minimize distraction during operation of the vehicle, haptic feedback systems provide the user with a touch feedback allowing the user to confirm that the desired input was entered or received by the vehicle while allowing the user to stay visually focused where needed during operation of the vehicle.
Due to design and aesthetic considerations, as well as advances in technology, many electronic devices now incorporate touch surface interfaces. These touch surfaces have flat surfaces with touch feedback or clear displays that use electronic or digital visual buttons and provide haptic feedback when the touch surface button or digitally created button is pressed. The haptic feedback is generally provided by moving the entire surface interface. One potential desire of consumers is to include mechanical buttons for some inputs and to have them incorporated into a touch surface interface; however, such mechanical buttons typically do not move with the touch surface interface and therefore require large gaps between the button and interface, or if the gaps are reduced, they constrain the amount of motion for haptic feedback of the touch surface interface. Any large gaps are typically undesirable to the consumer and problematic as they may allow dust, contaminants and liquids access to the electronics behind the touch screen interface.
Therefore, there is the potential desire for a system that may include a large touch surface interface having mechanical buttons that have traditional haptic feedback not associated with the microprocessor controlled haptics incorporated into the touch surface interface.